


A tyrant and anarchist walk into a cabin

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Technoblade, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Title sums it up. I just like bottom schlatt. Smile
Relationships: Jschlatt/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Anonymous





	A tyrant and anarchist walk into a cabin

**Author's Note:**

> He/They pronouns for Technoblade btw :)

Jschlatt grumbled as Techno hummed against his neck, his clawed hands running down his thighs. "Tech hurry it up, will ya?" The pig hybrid looked up at the ram, lips quirking up into a smirk as he graced his tusks against the other collarbone. Schlatt carded his hands through long pink hair, rubbing long elvish ears, playing with the gold jewelry that hung from them. "Hmm.. Pretty," he mumbled, pressing closer to Techno. The pig chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist, hiding his face against his chest.

The ram smiled, pressing a soft peck on his head, "pretty pretty pig." Technoblade looked up at him, pressing a soft kiss against his lips, nibbling slightly. They ran his hand against the coarse hair that laid on the ram's chest, thumbing at the golden piercing the other had on his nipple. They dipped their head into their neck and bit down, drawing a whine from the brunette. "Techno c'mon.. Please bubs?" A chuckle escaped their lips at their begging lover, running their hand down towards his thighs.

"Bubs please.." A warm hand slapped his thigh, "Patient, love. Be a good boy will ya?" The brunette nodded, settling down in his arm, hand scrunching up his pink hair. A warm, rough hand wrapped around Jschlatt's cock, a groan coming from him as a calloused thumb teased the head. "Fuck bubs, you always- fuck- you always know how to work me up," he mumbled against Techno's neck, feeling him grind against him. 

Red eyes gazed into whiskey ones, leaning closer and pressing their lips together. Technoblade hummed against Schlatt, their free hand running up and down his side, occasionally pinching. Jschlatt let out meek whimpers as Techno rubbed him into hardness, hips twitching against them, pathetic attempts of trying to grind into their hand. They laid Schlatt down, pinning his hips still, as they pumped his cock quickly, the ram groaning and whining. “Fuck bu-bubs- I’m gonna fuck-fucking cum, holy ff-,” He slurred, his thighs shaking slightly. 

Technoblade hummed as his ministrations became slower, eventually tracing his fingers down towards the inside of Schlatt’s thighs, kneading one with his free hand. “Schlatt, be a good boy and pass me the lube, will ya?” Schlatt hummed, reaching to the cabinet on his left, grabbing the tube and handing it over to Techno. The pig squirted a generous amount on 3 fingers, circling one against Schlatt’s hole, chuckling as the other flinched at the cold. “Relax Sheep,” He teased, laughing as he felt the other kick him a bit. “What? don’t like that hun,” He teased as he inserted his finger, the other groaning. “You look like a sheep when you’re in that white blanket of yours, all bundled up and shit,” he mumbled as he wiggled his finger. 

“Look so cute, honestly have to restrain myself from fucking you right then and there.” Jschlatt whimpered, rolling his hips down against their finger, breath hitching when a second one joined. “Fuu- Tech-” He mumbled, raising his arms and doing a grabby hands motion, asking them to lower themselves. They complied, chuckling, “What is it J?” He wrapped his arms around their neck, pressing his lips against their rough ones, licking at them. They chuckled at their lover, granting him access into their mouth and sucked his tongue, a low groan left them as he whined. Techno pressed their face against his neck as they pressed the last finger into Schlatt, a growl slipping from them as he moaned, rolling his hips against their curling fingers.

“Techno- fuck- please, i need you- please ffffu- please fuck me,” he babbled, pressing his hips against the pinkette’s, grinding skin against silk dress pants. A large rough hand gripped his hip, the grip hard enough to leave bruises. “Behave,” Techno growled, tracing down with his tusks. He rested between the other's thighs, biting and sucking them, leaving purple and blue everywhere. His finger grazed a bundle of nerves, causing Schlatt to cry out and press down, "f-fuck there!" Techno abused that spot immediately, the ram mewling and whimpering his vocal cords out, cock and hips twitching. "Techno! Techno I'm close- ssshit," he moaned, clawing at the sheets. 

Techno slipped their fingers out, getting up and unbuckling their belt, sliding it off and tugging their pants down. The ram dazed up at his lover in admiration as they coated their cock in lube, mostly focusing on their face more than anything. Techno leaned down, grabbing Schlatt's hips and pulling him towards them, the head of their cock pressing against him. They rocked into Schlatt, slowly entering the other as he whimpered, legs shaking around them. Techno groaned against Schlatt's neck, hips twitching against the other's, trying not to immediately slam into him. "Schlatt, tell me when," they mumbled. The ram grinded against them, "c'mon bubs give it to me," he whined.

He did, in fact, give it to him. Technoblade pulled out until only the tip was in and then slammed back in. He growled into Schlatt's ear, gripping his hips in a way that would definitely leave bruises, blunt and bitten nails digging into skin. Schlatt whimpered and mewled, legs quivering around Techno, heels digging into his back. The pig lifted jschlatt's legs onto his shoulders, bending down making them almost touch the bed. He ground against the other, smirking at the frustrated whimpers, "Not gonna let you cum that fast. What do you take me for?" Techno leaned down, biting at Schlatt's neck, chuckling as he got called a prick. 

They rocked into Schlatt slightly, holding his thighs with an iron grip, definitely leaving bruises. Techno pressed a kiss in Schlatt's inner thigh, pulling out almost all the way and slamming down, a groan coming from them. The ram mewled, writhing against his lover, nails digging into their back. He arched his back, body pressing against theirs, a moan ripping through as Techno grinded their stomach against his cock. "F-fuck- Tech- I feel so fu-full- ssshhhit." The pig couldn't help but appreciate the ram's fucked out face, not having restraint for one second and grabbed his face, putting their thumb in his mouth. They smirked as Schlatt whimpered around it, teary whiskey eyes staring into Darkening crimson eyes. 

Schlatt whined, hips twitching against Techno's, a telltale sign that he was close. Techno lifted Schlatt off the bed, making him cling onto him like a damn koala. The pig growled into his ear, pistoning his hips into the other's. Jschlatt was mewling and whimpering right in his ear, teeth scraping his neck as he was trying to stay quiet. Techno held onto his waist, feeling a bulge in Schlatt's stomach that would disappear as he thrusted in and out. "Tech- Techno Fuck," Schlatt cried out as he came all over their stomachs, burying his face agaisnt Techno's neck. Tears ran down his face as Techno continued thrusting into him, feeling hella overstimulated.

Techno whimpered against Schlatt's neck, their hips stuttering as they neared their climax, nibbling at his skin. They felt nails bite into their scalp, groaning at the feeling of their hair being pulled. "Schlatt- you ready?" The ram nodded quickly, tightening his legs around their waist. Techno laid him down and starting slamming into him, thrusts becoming more sloppier, groans turning into broken whimpers. Finally, They whined as they came, pressing their head against Schlatt's chest. Schlatt whimpered as Techno pulled out, bump in his stomach not disappearing. The pig cooed at the ram, pressing down against his stomach, the brunette slapping their hand away. They chuckled as they laid against his chest, teasing his nipple piercing. They both laid content there as their exhaustion got the better of them.


End file.
